La vie en Rose
by HimekoShiaRose
Summary: La maldición de la eternidad estaba puesta en Rosette, su pecado enamorar al rey de los vampiros desde épocas antiguas, provocando amor, resentimiento y toda emoción esta en esta historia. Ahora aquel rey vampiro llama Kamijo yuuji que decidió volver a usar su verdadero nombre tras haberlo cambiado varias veces un cantante de Jrock ocultando su identidad como los demás vampiros
1. La maldición de la bestia

Pretendía estar dormida, pretendía que nada sucedía, me levante muy a mis pesares, era cierto que los demonios deambulaban por las noches, pero esas dulces noches estaba yo una chica de 25 años, mis ojos que denotaba un color azul cristalino al ver a mis familiares para después regresar en aquel color café rojizo, deseaba estar más tiempo con mi familia, pero debía saldar unas cuentas, con aquel que era mi dueño desde tiempos inmemorables, tal vez era el destino, tal vez yo me lo había buscado de algún modo, por leyes de metafísica lo había atraído a mí, no sabía por qué esta era mi condena, mi salvación.

Me dispuse a irme sigilosamente como si mis padres o mi hermano inclusive el perro y los gatos despertasen, sabía perfectamente que mi poder había sido suficiente y no despertarían hasta que yo regresara y dispusiera de ello.

Me puse un pantalón cualquiera y una blusa roja de manga corta, brincaba entre cada casa, para llegar a la montaña solitaria, para encontrarme como cada mes con aquel que era mi dueño, sabiendo que su nombre real volvía a usar en la actualidad, como en el momento que le conocí, aquel que era mi dueño, era ese ser que se hacía llamar Kamijo, o más bien realmente regresaba a su nombre de nuevo.

Por fin llegas amor – me miro con una ternura incontrolable.

Ya estoy aquí Kamijo – respondí avergonzada.

Tanto tiempo sin verte Rosa – me miro detenidamente – o más bien Rosette – mostraba una leve sonrisa - ¿no te falta algo? – pregunto irónico.

Lo siento – me acerque a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, que termino siendo en los labios con gran pasión tras su abrazo por retenerme.

Te extrañe tanto mi querida rosa – sonaba melancólico, yo olfateaba su cuello, sabía perfectamente lo que deseaba – todo a su tiempo querida, todo a su tiempo, tú tienes la culpa por no venir antes – repuso con tranquilidad- además si – fue interrumpido por mí.

Sabes que no beberé sangre de humanos ni de animales, no deseo lastimarlos – repuse con gran valentía.

A pesar de ser una bestia como yo, sigues poseyendo ese corazón tan noble – me miraba con cariño y ternura- no podrás aguantar si sigues así, quizás solo yo puedo ser tu salvación – su voz era certera y tierna.

Lo eres – respondí secamente, sin tanteo mientras seguía sosteniéndome en su cuello, mirándole a los ojos, me tenía atrapada, él era mi verdugo, era quien me maldijo y es quien me salva de no ser una vil bestia.

Sabes amor – me miraba decidido- ya es momento en que regreses conmigo – sonaba severo.

Esto- me quite de su agarre- no quiero- le voltee a ver decidida- quiero seguir con mi familia – repuse con gran valentía.

Entiende, si no lo deseas yo los despertare del sueño que creaste en ello – sonaba su voz con decisión.

Solo déjame 10 años más – repuse con temor.

No puedo dejarte tanto tiempo cariño, mírate a ti misma, tienes los eterno 18 años y a pesar de ello aparentas menos edad – sonreía con malicia.

Pero – fui interrumpida.

Solo 5 años más te dejare jugar a la familia feliz – se tocaba la frente algo enojado.

Gracias – al escuchar su ironía solo deseaba estrangularlo, pero que más podía hacer si jamás moriríamos, éramos eternos.

¿Lista?– dijo como si fuera necesaria la respuesta.

Espera – me amarre el cabello, me puse una peluca rubia y me fui con él.

Sabes que no es necesario, de igual forma podemos borrar sus memorias – suspiro ante su respuesta.

Lo sé, pero por si las dudas – me encogí de hombros.

Te he demostrado lo poderoso que puedo ser, soy el rey de nuestra raza, eso no te dice algo – sonaba irónico.

Lo siento – respondí en modo de súplica.

Sabia perfectamente lo que íbamos al hotel, sabía perfectamente lo que deseaba el, y lo que yo buscaba con ello, el que esta sed insaciable se quitara de mi cuerpo, que este ardor en mi garganta cesara por el momento, temía lastimar a un ser humano, temía el matar a un animal, estaba en contra de mí el lastimar a otro ser vivo y él lo sabía perfectamente bien, por esa razón el trato estaba hecho, desde que él me puso esta maldición llamada eternidad.

Desvístete- me dijo Kamijo juguetonamente, mientras él estaba acostado en la cama, hice caso omiso, hice lo que me pidió- ven a mí – completamente desnuda estaba en la cama, para después ser jalada salvajemente en la cama, él estaba encima de mí, nos besábamos apasionadamente, hasta llegar al clímax, entre besos y acaricias- Te amo Rosette- dijo en un leve suspiro al terminar, mientras me acerque a él y mordí su cuello con desdén – vamos cariño, se gentil con tu víctima- bebía con desdén de su cuello hasta saciar mi sed , mientras el acariciaba mi cabello – que bueno que dejaste crecer tu hermoso cabello negro – dijo con avives- recuerdas amor, tienes aquel flequillo recto, como cuando te conocí – yo no ponía mucha atención, sacie mi sed, me separe de él.

Gracias mi señor – me separaba de él, cuando me tomo de la cintura para retenerme.

Solo dime Kamijo amor, tanto tiempo y no se te quita esas mañas después de beber – beso mi cuello, abrió una pequeña herida y bebió un poco dándome más sed de nuevo – quería recordar ese sabor – volví a morderlo, para luego separarme al terminar para vestirme e irme a casa, casi amanecía y no sería bueno que la gente sospechara al no verlos despiertos- espero mi proyecto te guste- dijo algo entusiasmado.

No lo negare Kamijo, pero si tienes talento, desde tu primer proyecto hasta este, ha sido bueno- seguía vistiéndome.

Eso me alegra – sonrió con franqueza- por cierto ¿no se te olvida algo amor? – preguntaba mientras me miraba como terminaba de vestirme para irme.

Si Kamijo – respondí sin entender, se acercó a mí y me beso.

Esto amor- siguió con el beso- espero te vaya bien, ya sabes solo 5 años más – repuso el para verme retirar por la ventana, regrese a casa quite aquel poder de las mentes de mis mascotas, despertando de aquel sueño, lo mismo con mis hermanos y padres, acostándome rápido, fingiendo sueño.


	2. Los recuerdos del comienzo

Los Recuerdos el comienzo de todo...

Al regresar a mi casa cerré mis ojos, solo podía venir a mi aquella historia, el comienzo de todo, algo que realmente no entendía, el por qué a mí me sucedía dichas cosas, tal vez era parte de todo, estos 5 años viviría con mi ahora familia y nada importaba, pero el recuerdo venia de nuevo a mí, desde que tenía 7 años.

¿Louis no crees que es peligroso jugar ahí? – preguntaba con miedo.

No te preocupes, además ya estamos grandes, no nos pasara nada – decía con gran avidez.

Pero yo solo tengo- contaba con mis dedos – 7 años – conteste- tú tienes 8- termine diciendo.

No seas miedosa-me atrajo hacia el – Rosette es una gallina- se burlaba de mí.

No lo soy – le seguí, subiendo aquella capilla, donde estaba la campana a lo alto.

Que gran vista – ponía aquella posee de pirata, comenzamos a jugar pero algo fue lo que rompió aquella alegría, el hermoso paisaje, Louis se había resbalado, estaba sosteniéndolo de la mano mientras lloraba, no podía aguantar su peso era más que el mío – tengo miedo, tengo miedo- lloriqueaba aquel niño.

Louis resiste- se resbalaba cada vez mas de mi agarre mientras yo lloraba, miraba como su cuerpo caía y el impacto detrás de la capilla, un área solitario, cayo aquel cuerpo inerte, yo no pude más, me puse en el centro, debajo de la campana, estaba rezando, estaba llorando, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

_Kamijo_

Por favor sálveme- la voz de un niño suplicaba ayuda.

Mmmm la sangre de un niño es la más deliciosa – dije al ver aquel cuerpo.

Hare lo que sea – sonaba suplicante.

Eso suena tentado – me acerque al joven- ¿te gustaría ser mi sirviente eterno?- pregunte.

Seré lo que sea si me ayuda – aquel chiquillo lloriqueaba.

Está bien – mordió aquel cuello, bebiendo la sangre para luego a través de su saliva combinada con la propia sangre del niño, lo puso en su mano, para darle a beber las gotas- es la forma más baja de caer, serás mi sirviente, un vampiro de baja calaña, cuando desee podre matarte, más te vale serme fiel – el chico convulsionaba por dicha combinación, como si se tratase del veneno más letal, aquel niño parecía desesperado, no podía morderme ya que no lo tenía permitido, vio un pequeño gato, con rapidez lo tomo para saciar su sed- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunte sin interés.

Louis- contesto.

De ahora en adelante seré tu amo – respondí.

¿Puedo pedir un favor? – pregunto con temor.

Claro – repuse igual era un niño y mi nuevo sirviente.

Me permitirá cuidar de mi amiga – agacho la mirada.

Si es lo que deseas podrás hacerlo – sonreí amable, tenía un nuevo esclavo y no cabía duda que cuando no le necesitara lo mataría en cualquier momento, por ahora solo se encargaría del trabajo sucio, ya que nadie sospecharía de un niño.

_Rosette_

Mientras seguía llorando, unos brazos me abrazaron, era uno de mis hermanos intentando consolarme, no podía parar de llorar.

¿Qué pasa tonta? – a pesar de su manera de tratarme quería que me tranquilizara.

Ahí, ahí – apuntaba hacia el lugar donde había caído mi amigo- Louis murió, Louis murió – repetía una y otra vez.

Pero no hay nada- solo estaba una gran mancha de sangre.

Tras aquello, los padres de Louis hablaron con la policía pero el cuerpo jamás fue hallado. En las calles de París, Francia, en el siglo 19, caminábamos mi familia y los Valois velando a su hijo, sin cuerpo alguno, sabiendo de acuerdo a mi testimonio y al no verlo, que él estaba muerto, que tal vez un loco había visto su cuerpo y se lo había llevado con un fin desconocido, poco sabíamos de ello, se hablaba de asesinos de igual calibre, entre ellos con sus fetiches horribles, era de esperarse que mi mejor amigo, el único que parecía ser mi hermano ante su trato, haya sido utilizado bajo esos fines sucios y ruines, parte de ello era mi culpa, si le hubiera detenido, seguiría vivo, me sentía culpable y todos dejaron de tener esperanza alguna de hallar el cuerpo inerte de Louis


	3. Los demonios también pueden tener bondad

¿Los demonios también pueden tener bondad?

Había pasado los años, años que en mi alma me dolía cada vez más la perdida de Louis, tal vez si era mi culpa, tal vez debí prevenirle de aquello, pero que podía hacer una niña de 7 años, había pasado 10 años reclamándome en mis adentros, por qué mi mejor amigo no estaba a mi lado, tanto tiempo y su familia parecía haberlo olvidado, por las noches lloraba en silencio, ya no estaba aquel que me defendía de mis hermanos, aquel que me sacaba una sonrisa cuando era regañada por mis padres, ahora a mi edad no tenía un pretendiente y ese era un gran problema.

-¿Cuándo rayos se ira de esta casa?- gritaba furioso mi padre- ya es momento de que se case – parecía no tener fin sus palabras dolorosas.

- Yo no puedo hacer nada por algún motivo ellos huyen, les asusta nuestra hija – mi madre se encogía de hombros – no nos queda más que mantenerla todavía – reponían ellos, me daba tanto coraje, pues yo trabajaba en una pequeña tienda de pan arreglando el lugar, daba dinero a la casa y ellos todavía me trataban de aquella manera.

- nunca debió nacer – fue lo último que escuche, tras salir corriendo ir aquella capilla abandonada, tras la muerte de mi mejor amigo y llorar en silencio.

- no sabes cuánto te extraño Louis – decía al viento, mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo- debería irme contigo- repuse, pero al escuchar una voz me hacía sentir mejor.

- No mueras querida amiga, vive por mí – era la voz de Louis, tal vez era mi imaginación, pero tan nítida y perfecta, que entendí perfectamente bien que era el alma de mi mejor amigo apoyándome desde el cielo.

- Gracias – respondí limpiando mis lágrimas.

Los días pasaban tras el trabajo, tenía que llevar unos encargos lejos del establecimiento, por ello me pagarían algo extra, tras aquellas palabras del fantasma de mi mejor amigo la vida parecía sonreírme, tanto tiempo sintiéndome observada, tal vez él lo hacía desde el cielo, la sonrisa llegaba, no importaba las palabras dolorosas que mis padres decían durante mi presencia y cuando no estaba, que solo me miraban como una simple carga para ellos.

Mis hermanos encargándose de ofenderme como siempre, tras a ver como todo había pasado cada vez eran más fuertes sus insultos, tal vez de ser clase media, no formar parte de la nobleza y ser un total de 11 hermanos siendo yo la menor de todos ellos, algunos Vivian cerca y sus esposas solo querían que les ayudara en el hogar, recordaba aquella historia de cenicienta, mi caso parecía ser algo así, sin la madrastra malvada, sin las hermanastras , siendo peor, mi propia familia, que buscaban como explotarme en cuanto podían, al pensar que ya no podía más, lo único que recordaba era el rostro de mi mejor amigo, aquellas palabras que se escucharon al viento, tal vez en un momento encuentre la felicidad, deseaba rápidamente que así fuera, pero las cosas no son como en los cuentos de hada y aquel príncipe azul no llegaría, aquellas mujeres malas no les sacarían los ojos los cuervos, ellos seguirían en su buena vida, tal vez lo único que me quedaba era escapar de casa, pero no tenía el valor, no tenía la fuerza, a pesar de cuanto me herían sus palabras, cuanto me dolían sus desolaciones, dentro de mí me decía " somos familia" era normal todo aquel desfiguro dentro de la sociedad, era normal todo aquel trato, aunque fuera así , siempre seguiría queriéndolos y velando por su bienestar, tras rezar antes de dormir, a pesar de todo teníamos la misma sangre y siempre seria así, yo saldría perdiendo, por ser tan ingenua tan torpe y porque no decirlo estúpida.

Iba a aquel lugar tranquilamente, después de pasar por varias calles lejos del establecimiento, casi perdida por parís, un tipo de extraña prominencia me seguía, la gente parecía no importarle, caminaba cada vez más rápido, su estatura alta y cuerpo corpulento, siendo un leñador de oficio, de unos 40 o más años, su cabello era rubio y corto, su vejes era notoria pero a pesar de ello se le denotaba la gran fuerza, sus ojos verdes denotaban sus intenciones enfermas, tras ver a una mujer desconocida por su barrio de manera enfermiza me seguía, corrí sin detenerme, nadie parecía querer ayudarme, el me seguía, esto me asustaba, tras entrar en un callejón sin salida, pensé que este sería mi final, sería que esta vez sería rota por completo, no importaba si moría, pero temía a la deshonra, temía a que aquellas manos me tocaran y robaran lo que más aprecio guardamos las mujeres, sobre todo en estas épocas, si no lo hacíamos éramos tratadas como las culpables, temía eso y mucho más, si mis padres me miraban como una carga, con tal deshonra ya no quisieran saber nada de mi " maldita la hora en que nací mujer" masculle en susurro " maldita la hora en que vine a este mundo" deseaba morir por completo al ver como aquel tipo se acercaba cada vez más a mi sin escapatoria.

No temas señorita, se la pasara increíble – aquella voz aberrante se relamía los labios como si fuera su mejor festín, temía tanto, sentía asco, por más que quise escapar fue en vano, el muro detrás de mi era muy alto, y si corría a su costado me tomaría rápido cerré mis ojos, las lágrimas salían sin cesar.

Por favor, por favor no me haga daño - decía entre el llanto – por favor, por favor que alguien me ayude – grite desesperadamente.

La voz del señor se apagó, ante mis ojos se denotaba una sombra, su espalda bien formada con una gabardina negra, parecía ser de la aristocracia, su cabello largo hasta el cuello, ondulado, rubio pálido perfectamente hermoso, su piel pálida y blanca, aquel hombre tomo por el cuello a mi agresor, lo puso contra la pared y bebió su sangre, algo que me sorprendía rotundamente, pensaba que solo era historias para asustar a la gente, aquellas historias para que los borrachos no salieran tan noche y que poco les importaba, bebía su sangre con desdén, sus ojos que eran rojos tras hacerlo, se tornaron de un color azul cristalino, sus facciones finas, su hermoso y perfecto rostro, era hecho por los mismos dioses.

¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – se agacho ante mí , me retrocedí asustada tras a ver visto aquello- no le hace daño – sonreí amablemente, me daba la mano , me levante rápidamente con temor, con todas mis fuerzas, sin querer dirigirle la palabra me Salí corriendo, había visto a uno de los hijos de satanás y uno de ellos me había salvado, no entendía nada, tras solo recordar como bebía la sangre de aquel desgraciado que quería abusar de mí, todo me daba vuelta, su rostro era hermoso como el de un ángel " pero hasta el más hermoso ángel puede ser el mismísimo satanás" y esta no era la excepción, una bestia me había salvado sin yo darle las gracias, un hijo de satanás había estado frente a mí.


End file.
